


Kinktober 2

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, Sub!Dean, Voyeurism, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean wants to watch her pleasure herself. She’s game, but has a suggestion for how to make it more interesting.





	Kinktober 2

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober 2019 with prompt Voyeurism. I apologize for nothing.

Dean eagerly closed the door behind the two of them and wasted no time getting up into her space; his lips found hers and took her breath away. She pulled away with a giggle. 

“Hey now, this was not what was on the menu for tonight, lover,” she admonished teasingly.

“No, but it’s always nice,” Dean teased her back.

“You’re not wrong,” she winked.

Moving around the room, she pulled out the chair from the desk and turned it toward the bed, positioning it so that he would have the best view. Dean came up behind her and pressed his hips against her ass, his hands on her waist.

“I can’t keep my hands off you, sweetheart. It’s not my fault you’re so hot,” he hummed against her neck, just before his lips found the spot below her ear that drove her crazy.

“Mmm sure, says the most gorgeous man on the planet,” she quipped back, leaning into his embrace for a moment before turning around. “Do you want to do this or not? It is your turn,” she cocked her head as she asked.

“Yes, absolutely,” Dean agreed, reluctantly letting go of her and taking half a step back. “Where do you want me?”

She patted the chair.

“Right here,” she replied, moving across the room while Dean sat down.

When she turned back toward him, she held a short length of rope in her hands. Dean frowned.

“Hey now, I thought it was my turn tonight,” he argued.

“Oh, it is. I just thought I’d make it a little more interesting. If you don’t want it, that’s perfectly fine, babe,” she explained.

Dean pursed his lips in thought. She could follow his thought process on his face, and wondered, not for the first time if he was aware of just how much of an open book his face was. Finally, he nodded and moved his arms behind himself.

Grinning, she tied his wrists together, then tied the end of the rope around one of the chair supports. Dean would be able to free himself eventually, if he wanted to, but not easily. 

Moving around in front of him, she straddled his legs and ran her hands down his torso, pulling his t-shirt out of his jeans.

“Mm, I like where this is going,” he mumbled, smirking.

She returned the smirk while her hands pulled open his belt and worked his jeans undone. Sliding back a bit, she tugged on his clothes until she could free his cock, wrapping her fingers around it. She leaned in and capture his lips with hers, licking into his mouth, their tongues stroking each other. His cock pulsed as it grew hard in her hand, but when he started trying to thrust, she pulled away and stood up.

“Aw, c’mon,” Dean whined frustratedly.

“Patience, Dean. That’s not what tonight is about,” she teased him, walking backward alongside the bed.

Enjoying his pout, she peeled off her layers slowly, putting on a show for him. The clothes got dropped on the floor by the bed until she was completely nude. She took a moment to caress her own body, still showing off for Dean. He was all but panting already, watching her move, her hands moving to all the places he knew got her going. He shifted in his seat, testing the rope and finding it annoyingly secure.

She climbed on the bed and stacked the three pillows against the headboard before leaning back against them, half lying down. While one hand plucked at her nipples, rolling them in her fingers, walking the edge between pleasure and pain, the other caressed the inside of her thighs, moving ever closer to her pussy. She could feel the dull ache now, the slow pulsing, clenching around nothing, while she worked herself up. With Dean there, she felt the added thrill of being watched. With that thought in her head and her eyes on him, she brushed her fingers through her pubes, tracing her slit. Dean fidgeted in the chair, she imagined he wanted to touch himself right about now and being unable to was bringing him to new heights of frustration. It also brought her unexpected pleasure.

Abandoning her nipples, she used both hands to spread herself open for Dean, showing him just how wet she was already. The choked groan that punched out of his chest at the sight sent a bolt of pleasure straight to her clit. Index and middle finger of one hand holding her folds open, she slid the middle finger of her other hand along her slit, slowly, the way Dean would do it. She circled her clit with the fingertip, so lightly she could barely feel it. 

Dean was panting now, leaning forward in the chair, his eyes riveted on the show she was putting on for him. She dipped the single finger inside her pussy, feeling the slick coat it, her walls clenching around it greedily. Pulling it out, almost reluctantly, she slid the slick finger up to her clit and rubbed along the side of the little nub, teasing, taking her time. 

She watched Dean when she slid the same finger back down and inside herself, pumping it slowly in and out a few times. His eyes were locked on her pussy, lips glistening where he had licked them. She added a second finger, finding the g-spot easily and massaging it. She lost sight of Dean then, her eyes closing from pleasure, and she let out a soft moan that Dean echoed.

Continuing to pump the two fingers in and out slowly, she moved her other hand to massage her clit in tight circles, keeping her touch light for now. She wanted to drag this out as long as possible, for Dean.

Eyes closed, she imagined it was Dean’s hands on her, Dean’s fingers inside her pussy, massaging her, coaxing her closer to her peak. Dean’s tongue flicking her clit, his teeth gently pulling on it. The fingers on her clit sped up, the other two making an obscene squelching sound pumping in and out of her, coated in her slick. 

“Oh, fuck, Dean, so good, right there, don’t stop,” she panted breathlessly.

The sounds he made only added to her pleasure, bringing her closer to release. Her fingers moved faster, the coil in her belly winding tighter and tighter, her pussy clenching around the fingers inside her. She needed to come. She needed Dean. She needed--

The coil was wound as tight as it would go, her body froze in place, every muscle rigid and trembling. Her body was trembling, arched until only her shoulders and feet were touching the bed. Then it snapped.

She cried out, her pussy pulsing around her fingers. Her body fell back to the bed, shaking as the orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave. Once her brain resumed functioning, she pulled the fingers from her pussy and, looking straight at Dean, sucked them into her mouth, while the other hand continued rubbing her swollen clit. A smaller aftershock shivered through her and she knew she needed to feel Dean inside her.

Trembling, she scooted closer on the bed, pulled Dean’s blade from his pocket and cut the rope. He was on her so fast she yelped in surprise.

“My turn,” he growled against her ear.


End file.
